A New Path
by Mercure00
Summary: What if Jiraiya had come back to raise naruto inside the village, what would of hapened to the rest of his life. if well liked will be contiued, if so naruten pairing but much later in the story
1. My Godson

My first, most likely horrible attempt at fanfiction, so please judge it, but do so nicely if possible

The sky was cold and dark, most likely due to the time of day, 4 a.m. Most people would wonder why a young child was running though the alleys. Most would try to kill him if they knew who he was. The child's name was Naruto Uzmaki, he did not know why people tried to kill him, but he knew to stay away from the main streets at night, for fear of a mob trying to kill him. One thing he did not know was that, a man was watching him run through the streets, making sure that no one tried to kill him.

The man's name was Jiraiya, he had come all this way after the 3rd Hokage had asked him to. In the letter he said that he was the son of Minato Namikaze also known as the 4th Hokage. Since he knew that the third would never lie to him about something like that, he came as quickly as possible to see if he could help the child in any way. Considering he had already stopped 3 Jonin, 4 Genin , and 2 Chunin he was starting to doubt that it was safe for him to leave the child on his own. He wondered if maybe he should return to his home village for good and stay to raise the boy. He knew that under his guidance Naruto could become one of the most powerful ninja, ever. Possibly even more powerful than his father was. Jiraiya could tell that the child had more potential than most ninja ever did, but was it safe for the boy to be raised by a member of the Sanin, a group of ninjas that most villages would only send the strongest they had after. Jiraiya wasn't sure if how depressed he would become if his godson died when someone was trying to kill Jiraiya. Jiraiya would have to think things over, but first he was Naruto's gurdian angle for another 3 hours.

­­­­

3 p.m. the Next Day

Jiraiya had thought it over through out the morning, and had decided that he would stay in the village and raise the Naruto. That way he could protect the boy and Naruto would still have a somewhat normal life. Jiraiya was currently on his way to see the Third Hokage about adopting Naruto. He didn't not think that the Third would ask many questions about why he was doing this. When he got to the Hokage's office, the secretary did not even bother to tell him to wait, last time she tried that, he got mad, and he was kind of scary he was angry. Jiraiya walked over to the door, it was open, so he let himself in. thinking he could sneak up on his old sensei. He didn't even get all the way through the door, before the Hokage asked what he was here for. Jiraiya decided that he should take a direct approach and just say that he wished to adopt Naruto. The Third never looked up, he just gave him a paper and said where to sign. This was what Naruto needed, someone who could train him, and protect him at the same time. The Third decided that he would accompany Jiraiya to Naruto's apartment to tell him the great news. He hoped on the inside that Naruto could learn to adjust to living with someone and living in a place where people cared about him. In a place where no one in the right mind would ever think about attacking the boy, let alone killing him. Jiraiya was a very powerful ninja, and the Third did not know if he was still strong enough to stop Jiraiya when he was angry. So he hoped for everyone's sake, no exceedingly stupid people lived in the village he called home.


	2. Decisions That Were Made

* * *

Ok, first off just wanted to say that I have no idea where I plan on taking this story so, if anyone has any ideas please leave the idea in your review, thanks. So I deciding to use a time skip mostly because I don't think I'm very good at writing yet. So now Naruto is 8 in his first year at the academy. Also as u read u will notice that I made a few changes to things that happened that I didn't like.

* * *

Jiraiya was currently thinking about the most important of the decisions he had made in the past 4 years, he had become the adopted guardian of Naruto. For some of the other decisions he had decided to ask for help from the Third. About a year or so, after moving back in, he had asked one of his old teammates to come back to her home village to help train and look after the boy, he had not expected her to come, but she did. She came running back, when she had read the letter and found out who his father was. When Tsunade arrived, she changed Naruto's diet to include a lot more things, most of the things, as Naruto soon learned helped him in one way or another, the four most important things in Naruto's life became: training, family, weapons, and books. He loved to train, so he could become more powerful. Family because they were the people that looked after him and him. Weapons, he always seemed to want for whatever reason. Books because the Third had taught him the need to learn as much as possable, so you are better prepared for anything.

Naruto was probably a little more powerful than most of the first year students, and he knew this, but some kids still thought they could beat him in a one on one fight, all were wrong,except one child: Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto had lose the first round, and won the rematch, they chose not to fight the third round. Both scared of losing to the other. So now they had a small rivalry with each other, both trying to prove themselves superior to the other, while remaining decent friends, or as they said "training partners". The main difference between them was who trained them; Naruto was trained by his parents. Sasuke was trained by his older brother, Itachi. Naruto had never met his brother no matter how often they trained together. He had asked Jiraiya about him once; he was told that Itachi was a very powerful ninja. That he had become one of the most powerful ninja in the villiage.

Another hard decision was the opposite sex. After, a while, Jiraiya learned why Naruto always wanted new weapons, but only from one certain shop, the reason was Naruto liked the daughter of the owner. Jiraiya later found out that she was also in Naruto's Academy class. Her name was Tenten, and she was very skilled with her weapons that went without saying. Jiraiya had heard of her father a long time ago, most knew him by the name "Bladed Dance". They said that when he fought it was like watching a dance of blood. He was quick, aggressive, and powerful. Jiraiya had stopped in and talked to the man quite often, ever since finding out who he was.

The worst decision he ever had to make was what to teach a 8 yr. (with more charka than both his parents combined), so that he would sit still. Jiraiya had starting teaching him low level water, earth, and fire moves. Naruto was a fast learner which is what made it hard to know what to teach him and what not to teach him. Tsunade had taught not taught him much since his control wasn't good enough to use healing techniquies. She had also started teaching him charka control, he was learning control, it was just very slow. They also learned that Naruto was unsuited for genjutsu as well, so they stopped trying to make him learn them, which sat fine with Naruto since he didn't like them anyways.

So all in all Jiriaya was happy with the decisions he had made.

tell me if u like this chapter; sorry my chapters are so short.


	3. Better Luck Next Time

Hi, ok for future reference, im bad at family interactions, and Jiraiya and tsunade, won't fall in love, sorry. She came back because of who his father was, not because of Jiraiya, this chapter was a spur of the moment idea, if u don't like im sorry. I'm bad at writing conversations, its just hard for me so it will be rough at first. Team Gai is now part of Naruto class year, instead of above it.

One last thing this takes place, when Naruto is 11, his final year, at the academy

Also I forget what they are called but I need one of the people who read the chapter's writing before u post it, to check for errors, and just to make sure its good. I need one of those people thanks.

The Surprise Attack

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All through Konoha, the damage was visible, shops had been uprooted, huge pits in the ground surrounded some buildings, and new hills and valleys were everywhere. Stores and shops were wreathed in flames, evidence of the mass destruction that had been here. Dead bodies littered the ground everywhere you looked. The only thing you could smell was blood, lots and lots of blood. In the distance you could see more enemies jumping the wall; the attack was still far from over.

Flashback, 3 hours ago

The two chunin that were on guard duty felt a chakra flare from the forest, nothing huge but a decent size flare. The older chunin told the younger to go tell the Hokage. That he would stay to see if someone came to the gates. After a short time the chunin returned with another 2 chunin.

Within minutes of the three chunin coming, 6 Iwa nin appeared, they quickly killed the four guards. After that, a large force of around 300 Iwa nin began to breach the walls.

The enemy nin thought that they had the advantage and that this would be quick and easy. The problem was that Konoha had been informed of a possible invasion; they took it lightly at first, but after a report stating that a chakra flare of decent size was felt by the gate. They had decided to act on it. Most of the civilians had been evacuated already. The academy students was evacuated last, so at the time of the attack, most of the students were already inside the mountain.

But a few had decided to see just how strong they were,(u know Naruto would pull something like this) the seven students had escaped through the window when the teacher was busy. After, they left they decided to stay together, two Iwa chunin had found them. The fight was really kind of one sided, Iwa had underestimated their foe.

Shikamaru had quickly used Shadow Imitation Technique to bind the two enemies. Neji then used Gentle Fist to knock out both of them, although none of them were injuried they decided this was not safe for them. Neji and Lee went together since Lee's home was near the Hyuga Compound. Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru all lived near each other, so they went together as well. Naruto had decided that he would escort Tenten home, since her home wasn't near anyone else.

Lee and Neji were only confronted once by a single chunin, he had never stood a chance against them. Neji didn't even bother with the man. Lee jumped up and headbutted the man, that was all it took.

Sasuke and his group were attacked by a genin squad, Sasuke kicked one in the head, but got double-teamed by the other two. He received a long gash on his back from the second genin's kunai. The third went to engage in taijutsu fight with Sasuke, but after landing on back he decided to to try something else. While the taijutsu fight was going on Shikamaru used his Shadow Imitation Technique on the other two. Shino used his bugs to drain their energy.

Naruto and Tenten were almost at her house when 3 Jonin appeared, Naruto knew that he would lose this fight, but he still got ready for the fight. The first Jonin brought his sword down upon Naruto at blinding speed, to fast for Naruto to dodge, he just closed his eyes. Then he heard, the sound of metal connected with metal, opening his eyes, he saw Tenten's father above him in Shinobi attire, with a sword in each hand. Naruto and Tenten were both in amazement; neither had known that Tenten's father had ever even been a ninja, but, he even wore a Konoha headband. He quickly pulled both swords back, so that they were parallel to the ground, the tips pointing straight ahead. He pushed the blades forward, piercing, two of the three Jonin through the heart. Letting go of the sword in his right hand, while pulling the sword in his left hand out of the dead body, he grabbed the third nin by his sleeve, he then pulled the nin across his body, letting go as the nin was in front of him, he jumped back a little, he then tilted the blade at a angle in which he slight the nin's throat. He told Tenten and Naruto to get inside. They ran inside and hide.

Naruto and Tenten watch outside as they saw Konoha fight to defend itself. They sat infront of the window watching the villiage get devestated by the enemy.

Naruto's adopted parents had joined the fight, and cuerrently found themselves staring down 30 Iwa Jonin. Tsunade decided to act first she killed the first few with her punches, but then they starting using Jutsus. Jiraiya used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, to make them to scatter a little. Tsunade used body flicker to get behind a section of Iwa nin that were standing close together. She quickly punched the ground in the center of the group, causing a pit to form, Jiraiya threw six explosive tags down the hole, and none lived. Another group charged Tsunade she punched the ground at an angle causing a large piece to come up and act as a shield. Jiraiya used Shadow Clone Shrunken, allowing him to kill the last few. Except for one.

The leader of the Iwa nin stepped forward and asked Jiraiya "Do you like knowing that you will die in front of the house that belonged to your most powerful student, I will make sure that after I have finished killing both of you that I destroy this house and that forsaken mountain."

Now he attacked, he swung his hammer blindly at Jiraiya but, he dodged it everytime. Tsunade threw two more kunai at the man; they just bounced off his shiny armor. Jiraiya and Tsunade both tried injuring the man, but his armor stopped every blow. Jiraiya hit the man with the Rasengan the armor started to crack, Jiraiya was dismayed to find that was all it done. Jiraiya decided to try something new, he used Doton:Swamp of the Underworld, within the mushy swamp, the Iwa nin's heavy armor began to drag him down, once he was fully submerged, Jiraiya used Doton: Mud to Mountain. This turned the mud rock hard, causing the Iwa nin to be stuck under ground.

Around this time the rest of Konoha quickly starting attacked back, at the Hyuga compound the Juken was putting down enemies left and right. At the Aburame Compound there were about 30 bodies enemy bodies all dead, the Aburames had never even went outside. If you looked towards the center of the village the first-generation of Ino-Shika-Cho was dropping enemies quickly as well. They could turn the enemies against themselves, or stop them in their tracks, while they were strangled. Combined with a twenty foot tall guardian with a really big staff, not to many enemies were keen on attacking them.

End Flashback

Estimates put losses around 50-60, with enemy losses around 350-380. No matter how you looked at it, the pathetic invasion attempt had been turned back, very well. Most of the recently deceased were new nin or non-nin population. Not a single Jonin had died either. Perhaps the greatest thing to come from to day was a great Jonin came out of retirement, his nickname is "Bladed Dance".

So all in all today was dreary, they had stopped an invasion, they hadn't sustained many losses. They would mourn the dead, and move on.


	4. Misgivings and a wolf

The village was going crazy after the recent attempted invasion, people were still cautious about attacks on their village. People started finding things to keep their minds off of the idea of being attacked. Some gambled, some drank, and the stupid attacked Naruto.

* * *

It was just past noon; Naruto was running through the streets. Two Chunin had attacked him, blaming the attempted invasion on him. Naruto had used a small army of shadow clones and dog piled the Chunin. Once they were stuck he used a technique his father taught him. Doton: Earth Entrapment Chains that is the jutsu he used. The outcome; chains made of dirt and mud shooting out of the ground and wrapping around the Chunins. While they were held in place Naruto decided to cover their faces with mud. After that, he ran.

* * *

Kiba was bored and tired. He had just spent 4 hours helping his sister with a pack of dogs. The dogs needed shots, sadly they didn't want shots. Now after dealing with the dogs, he was ready to go to bed. Then his mother called him.

* * *

When Naruto got home his parents told asked him if he still wanted a pet. He quickly said yes. His parents told him to get ready to leave, that he was going to go get a pet. Once Naruto and his parents arrived at the Inuzuka's home, they asked him what kind of pet he wanted. Naruto said he didn't know, so Tsume called down Kiba. Once he was downstairs, she asked him what most kids his age wanted for a pet. He told her something big, strong, and had sharp claws. Two hours later Naruto had his very own pet wolf. It had all black fur, and dark brown eyes. Its claws and teeth were bright white. The wolf was named Twilight.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in his room trying to teach his pet some tricks. Nine hours later it had learned 3 tricks. The Inuzukas had told him that he needed great trust with his pet to use it in conjunction with ninjutsu. So, Naruto has currently trying to earn the dogs trust. He didn't know how long it would take, but he wouldn't stop til then.

* * *

i know its really short but sue me


	5. A New Teacher

Hopefully this will be a bit longer than my last "chapter"

* * *

Hopefully this will be a bit longer than my last "chapter"

* * *

Naruto was running around in his back yard, trying to get his pet wolf to stop chasing him. Over the past few days Naruto had been constantly playing with the wolf, Twilight. The Inuzukas had forgotten to tell him how to earn the dogs trust. They had told him that he needed it to use techniques. Just as he was about to start running again is mother called him inside.

* * *

Naruto now found himself back at the academy for team placements. Iruka had made a great show of how much he would miss all of them and how he wished them the best of luck in the future. Then the teams came:

Hinata, Shino, and Neji. Their sensei is a Jonin named Anko.

Choji, Sakura, and Kiba. Their sensei's name was Shizune.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Tenten. With the sensei Gemma.

Naruto, Ino, and Lee. They had the privilege of being a team under a man named Ryu.

As the teams started leaving with their instructors, team four's instructor appeared. When he first got to the academy, he asked for team team stopped and looked at him. He had a very average build, long black hair, he was wearing a white cloak, with two swords strapped across his back, and he had a pair of large metal gauntlets that covered his wrist. He told them to meet him at training grounds 17. When the three students arrived, their sensei was already there. He told them that they were going to perform a training exercise. He explained that all they had to do was knock him down. After those parting words he jumped to the center of the grounds. Lee and Naruto both rushed at him. He raised his arms and a small swarm of insects came flying at the boys. Lee ran back to Ino, but Naruto ran through them. On the other side of the swarm he attacked the sensei. Their sensei reached out and smacked Naruto in the head with the gauntlet on his right arm. As Naruto started to fall, Twilight jumped at the Jonin. Lee decided to try attacking again. While Ryu tried to dodge the wolf, Lee ran up behind him and kicked his legs out from under him. The Jonin deciding he was bored landed on his back. He told them that he was going to work them all to the ground. He asked them if they wanted to become stronger. When all three of them said they wanted to become stronger. He decided to give them a skills test the following day. He told them to meet him here tomorrow at 9 a.m.

* * *

Later During Testing

* * *

After taking a skills test for the past 6 hours all three of the genin wanted to get home. Finally Ino finished her last portion of it. Ryu then told them what the test said about each of them.

Ino: relies on family techniques to much. Limited taijutsu training. Low Chakra capacity, good control. Untrained with weapons, ninjutsu, and genjutsu.

Lee: must rely on taijutsu. Has good understanding of it. Needs to train in a style.

Naruto: avg. Taijutsu ability. High chakra capacity, low control. Utilizes pet wolf in combat.

After reading this list of to them, he smiles at them. Now I know what to train you guys in. Won't this be fun for you guys?

* * *

Ok, so this is kinda short as well. O well


	6. Apprentice Naruto, of the ANBU

Um… my chapters for this story will probably never exceed 2000 words, but they will be over 500, so yea. Other than that I still have no idea where to take this story.

* * *

Ryu didn't know what to do. He had determined that he couldn't train this team of kids. It just wasn't his kind of team. Only one of the kids even kind of meshed well with his style. He was a frontline killer. Naruto with the right training could be as well. Lee had to get up close and personal, Ryu liked to stay back and kill from afar. Ino was just not meant for the frontline, her family techniques would not do well in war. To this end Ryu had determind that only Naruto could even work kind of well with Ryu. So, after Ryu had sat in a tree and thought about it for an hour, he decided to go tell the Hokage his decision. To be reinstated an ANBU captain.

''I can't give you your position back, I already have someone ready to take it.''

''Sir, in all due respect I can not train the team you assigned me. My personal style goes completely against one of them. The other is not made for frontline attack. The third student I could train if necessary.'' Ryu explained his conclusion to the Third Hokage.

''Let me guess you mean Naruto could be trained be you if I deemed it necessary. In that case than I'm going to give you the mission of taking Naruto under you as a apprentice.''

''Sir, I was asking to be reinstated as an ANBU captain. I can't train an apprentice if I'm a captain of an ANBU squad.''

"Well I guess you will have to train him quickly. As the Hokage I give you the mission of training Genin Naruto Uzumaki. I also as Hokage approve your request to be reinstated as an ANBU captain. Ryu Yashu, I congratulate you on your promotion. I will also take the liberty of sending notes to Rock Lee and Ino Yamanaka of their team disbandment. Thank you that is all Ryu.'' With that the Hokage concluded the meeting.

As he left the tower and was walking down the street, Ryu thought to himself.

Well that didn't go quite like I was hoping it to. Now I have to retrain a five man ANBU squad. At the same time I have to train a Genin. How does the Hokage expect me to pull this off?

As Ryu was musing to himself he saw Naruto walking down the street. He decided to tell the kid what was going to happen.

''Hey Naruto come here''

"Hey Sensei whats up, so when is our next team meeting.''

''Actually Naruto, our team was disbanded. The Hokage has asked me to take you as my apprentice. So now it's just going to be us two. Ino and Lee will be put on another team. Also Naruto, I need you to buy some darker clothing. I really don't care what, just make sure it is dark and blends in. Meet me tomorrow at 6 a.m. at training grounds 7. Now excuse me Naruto I got to run.'' And with that the Jonin left.

* * *

''I know Jiraiya, it's crazy. I don't know how I'm supposed to train Naruto while being a captain. That is why I was hoping you could just sign this paper, that way I could Naruto on the low risk missions.'' Ryu finished explaining his point of view.

''Ryu, you want me to sign a paper saying you can take my son who is a Genin, on ANBU missions. Even if I signed this Tsunade would never sign it.''

''Jiraiya look at it from a different standpoint. Your son will be with me, one of the best ANBU there is. On top of that, the missions will be low risk missions. Your son will have an entire ANBU watching over him. Think of all the great stuff he could learn. The best part is he would get so much experience from going on the missions. He could be trained so much better by an entire ANBU team then by just me or some random Jonin. I also know how difficult it will be to Tsunade to sign, but I will worry about that later. For now just please sign Jiraiya.''

''Okay you have convinced me, but have fun convincing Tsunade.'' As he finished his sentence he handed Ryu back the paper he had just signed.

In the morning, Ryu went back to the Hokage's office and asked for one of the waivers. The Hokage gave him one. After that Ryu returned home. Ryu had been the one to write the contract that Jiraiya signed. Now that he had the signature all he had to do was forge it over to the real waiver. The best part of it all was that the real waiver said you only needed the approval of one parent. So Ryu was set for everything to come. In the back of his mind were two thoughts. The first is what Tsunade was going to do to him if she ever found out. The second was what the Third would have done to him if he couldn't have gotten approval. Knowing the Third, Ryu would have been given a desk job or something worse. Now everything was going to be okay. All he had to do was find out who was on his ANBU squad. He would find that out tomorrow.

* * *

Okay that seemed a little rushed in few parts but I tried my best. Also in relation to what I said above. I will update this story more often than my other story but this one has shorter chapters. So also I invite anyone who cares enough to go read my other story and plz review. I really like reviews.


	7. Naurto of the ANBU

I'm sorta back, I know u all missed my amazing short chapters. Which I am working on. But im back for a short time, so I figured y not go post a chapter, so here I go. Btw please review my stories. Thanks again

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryu was walking around the market district, he wasn't there to buy anything, rather he was there to think. In about one hour, was had to go get Naruto, that wasn't a problem. The problem was that after he picked up Naruto, they had to go to the ANBU headquarters. That was something Ryu was not looking forward to. Naruto was known for being loud, blunt, and hyper. People of ANBU level are calm, collected and tactical. Ryu knew that eventually by just being around ANBU members so much, Naruto would start to act correctly, so the question how long would it take. The problem with was that Ryu wasn't sure how some ANBU operatives would feel about a hyperactive kid running around in their headquarters. He decided to just hope and pray that everything turned out okay.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto was excited; he was going to be part of an ANBU team. It was currently five-thirty a.m. Naruto had been up for the past 2 hours training and practicing drills he knew. At five a.m. Jiraiya got up, he went though his normal morning routine, then at five-thirty he called Naruto over to the kitchen. When Naruto came in, he looked a little wore out, but Jiraiya knew Naruto would be fine so he just sat Naruto down on a stool and explained some very important things to him concerning ANBU.

"Now Naruto ANBU don't run around their headquarters, they don't scream when they talk, and the most certainly always stay composed. Now Naruto if you don't act like, chances are you will be thrown out your squad."

Now Naruto looked a little nervous about how he was going to act, but he wanted to Jiraiya at ease so he told him what he wanted to hear.

"Dad, you know me, if I have to act composed and formal I can. And now that I know that's how I should act at headquarters, that's how I'll act. Now dad I got to go, so I can get to the training grounds in time"

And with that Naruto took off running towards the training grounds. New thoughts were flying though his head. He was wondering what was going to happen if he did something wrong or if his new squad didn't like him.

* * *

By the time Naruto got to the training grounds, Ryu was already there, just standing in the center of the training ground circle, waiting for Naruto.

"Hey sensei"

"Naruto, I need to talk to you about what will happen when we get HQ. I'm going to need you to be quiet when we are there, walk with me, and only talk if someone asks you a question. If you do all this, then we should be fine. Now since I'm such a great sensei I figured I should let you know what being a ANBU operative means you get. Sometime in your first week you will get the weapon kit, the clothes, the tattoo, and the passes to the facilities, such as the ANBU library, equipment room, and the training supplies. And since you're so young, I'm guessing that our squad will help train you. That should great news for you.

Naruto had a huge smile, he was going get trained by a entire ANBU squad, not just one member of the squad, the ENTIRE squad.

* * *

Time Skip approx. one hour

* * *

Ryu and Naruto had been sitting a Ryu's new room for the past 15 minutes, Naruto was going insane from boredom. Naruto had been excited when they first got there; Ryu had gotten his squad's number and filled out the paper work for Naruto to get all the standard ANBU benefits. Now they were sitting in his home, because the squad didn't meet for another 15 minutes.

* * *

Another Time Skip 16 minutes.

* * *

Now Ryu and his entire squad were gathered in the squad's main room. Since Ryu had read the dossiers on his squad members he new a lot more about them, then they did about each other.

Naruto was looking at the other 4 members of the squad. Sitting together in a pair of chairs were two girls, they looked like they were each maybe 20. Naruto instantly decided that he liked both of them. The blond one was dressed in a black bodysuit, that looked way to tight. While the brunette was wearing a blue shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. The only thing they had in common were the katanas on their back and the two oversized pouches on their belts. A tall man in the corner seemed like the really powerful type, he looked to be in his mid-20's. He had a very powerful build, and he had on a cross between standard ANBU and standard Jonin clothes. He had the back ANBU pants and shirt, while he still wore the Jonin vest. He had the standard ANBU katana and next to the katana on his back was what appeared to be a staff. He seemed to like kunai sine he had multiple kunai holsters attached to his outfit. The last guy in the room looked really lanky; he had the full standard ANBU garb on. He was just standing in a corner. He just didn't look intimidating at all. Naruto was wondering how strong they all were, but he also was wondering why no one was doing anything except sitting here. This is when Naruto noticed that none of them were wearing the ANBU masks, not even the guy in the corner.

Ryu had been debating in his head, how to get things started so finally he said "Well why don't we all share a little about ourselves.

The man who was sitting on the corner of the table, decided to start.

"Hi, name's Royce. Been in ANBU for the past 3 years, I consider myself a taijutsu specialist, I know about 20 styles, I got scrolls on another 80, and I fight with 2 styles. I was a Genin under Akoji Kapato for 2 years, I was Chunin for 3 years, and a Jonin for 3 years. I needed a new team after my last team was almost completely killed off. Their were only two survivors, myself and one other member of our squad. So the Hokage decided to put on new teams.

Ryu was impressed, at how the man decided to go first, without Ryu selecting him. Then as if he had just been waiting for someone to go first the other man started.

"Anoki is my name. I am sometimes considered an assassination specialist. This is only because I know approx. 100 assassination techniques. I know another 200 techniques though, so I don't think of myself as an assassination specialist. I'm 32 years of age, and I like the shadows, after all they are the best place to kill someone from. I was acting as a single agent, until the Hokage found a squad for me, which is why I'm here.

Ryu was happy with his squad; he knew that they could become a strong squad with the right training. Now he was just waiting for the two girls of the squad to introduce themselves.

With all eyes on them, the blond decided to start.

"My name is Anira, this is my friend Temra. We were on the same Genin team, we were frequently partnered as Chunin, and we became Jonin at the same exam. So we decided to join ANBU. That makes this our first ANBU squad. As for training we are both trained as novice medics and we are both trained very extensively in swordsmanship. I also know a lot of Katon techniques, while she knows many Futon. As Jonin we mostly did sabotage missions, so were good at stuff like that. I think that's about it.

Now Ryu was wondering if Naruto would introduce himself, when it seemed he wouldn't, Ryu smacked him. At that the Genin started.

"Most of you know who I am, if you don't my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I am the container of the Kyubi the nine-tailed fox." At the mention of his name and his demon, the two girls seemed stunned, then they gave him a look of pity, for what he contained and how he was treated for it. Anoki looked at the child with surprise; the child seemed undaunted by what he contained. Royce looked at the boy no different, he knew who the child was the moment he saw him. Ryu seemed shocked that Naruto knew about his demon. Suddenly Royce asked a question.

"Naruto do you gain any benefits from the demon."

Naruto looked at the man, and then replied. "The fox gives me advanced stamina, huge chakra reservoirs, an incredible healing factor, and I adept quickly to physical training regimens. The adaptation ability and the large chakra reservoirs combined allow me to learn ninjutsu very quickly. This is how I learned the Kage Bunshin in about 3 hours."

"Well then I think I'll train in taijutsu, and since you learn ninjutsu so quickly maybe you can learn some advanced ninjutsu from us four, especially Anoki And if you don't mind my asking how do you know about the Kyubi and who taught you the Kage Bunshin."

"My father Jiraiya taught me Kage Bunshin and told me about the Kyubi. And I would love to learn some techniques from you guys."

Decided to cut in, Ryu announced that the team would meet back here tomorrow at 9 a.m.

* * *

Next he decided to escort Naruto home. Once Naruto was home he decided to ask Jiraiya what all Naruto knew.

"So Jiraiya what all have you taught Naruto and what all does he know."

"Well I taught him a few rank D and C techniques of each of the 5 elements. I told him about the Kyubi, that's it. Tsunade taught him anatomy and nutrition. As far as I know, Tsunade never told him anything. Now if you excuse me, I have to go talk to Naruto about something." With that Jiraiya disappeared, Ryu was left wondering what he was going to teach his squad, and how he was going to get Naruto integrating as a working part of a ANBU squad.

* * *

Well there u go Ive been gone mostly cause I got annoyed at this story. , I still don't have a beta. I really should get one. Any way if you read it, plz review. I don't get enough reviews. Then I stop writing then other stuff happens, so just review. And mention any erros you come arcross.


End file.
